Lollipop Chainsaw: Crush Crush Crush!
by NewBloodAlice
Summary: Sakuya "Crush" Morikawa moves to California from Japan to find her grandfather, however, she finds friends, love, and adventure. A gothic Japanese girl and a Blonde American Cheerleader? What are the odds of that? Find out in Lollipop Chainsaw: Crush Crush Crush! (Contains Japanese and some swearsies.)


_Lollipop Chainsaw Crush Crush Crush! Is not affiliated with the actual game, the following characters are fiction within fiction, or fanfiction in this case, the game is not mine, nor are the majority of their characters. I only wish to expand, not alter your current viewing of the characters, and settings of Lollipop Chainsaw. Please Enjoy the Story._

* * *

><p><strong>Now Boarding Flight 87 to San Romero California, Now Boarding all first class guests.<strong>

I walked through the gates without a care, I was on my way to visit my grandfather in California, I haven't seen him since he moved there, and I was desperate to see him again. First Class was the best I could afford, even though I had my own private transportation, it was good enough, strange things had been happening in Japan, and my grandfather would be the best to know about the situation, he was my grandfather after all. With the situations at hand, what could possibly go wrong?

_Lollipop Chainsaw  
><em>_Crush Crush Crush!_

My name is Sakuya Morikawa, and I am 18 years old, I am from Tokyo Japan, and my friends are know to call me _Kurasshu _or just Crush. After my grandfather moved to America, I have been dying to see him once more. However, I was very worried about coming to America, I wasn't ready for the change, and yet, I was sure I could handle it.

The plane landed and I quickly stepped off with my bag. California was completely hot, almost too hot to handle. I nearly lost it at this point. Heat was always unbearable for me, but I had a mission, I took the letter from my grandfather out of my pocket.

* * *

><p><em>My Dear Sakuya,<em>

_America wouldn't be the best place right now, but I understand your situation, the best place to go now, is in San Romero, if you can make it, go to San Romero High School. I will be there waiting to see you._

* * *

><p>I smiled at the letter before folding it back into my pocket. I searched high and low for the high school, but to no avail, I kept feeling a strange presence nearby, and I really didn't like it. It was as if something dangerous could happen, very dangerous...was I close to the school yet? I took a deep breath and nearly threw up. Perfume, cologne, sex. Yep, this was definitely a High School. I walked in and surveyed my surroundings, students left and right, staring at me as if I weren't human. No uniforms here...where was the order? A school without order is a school without class! What was this place!?<p>

I was bumped into by a student, blonde, short skirt...shirt, pretty much a short everything. What were these called here, grandfather mentioned it...ah yes, _cheerleaders _it sounded somewhat sickening hearing it in my head, yet I helped her up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm like, so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

My English was faint. _Very faint_ so I really couldn't understand her.

"_Watashi wa gomen'nasai. Watashi wa chūi o haratte inakatta._" (I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention.)

Her eyes widened, and with a smile, she replied surprisingly fluently. "_Sore wa daijōbudesu! Sore wa, nihonjin gakusei o mitasu tame ni ureshīdesu! Watashinonamaeha Juriettodesu!_" (It's alright! It's nice to meet a Japanese student! My name is Juliet!)

I blinked, American, yet fluent Japanese? Amazing, I knew it was wrong to judge a book by it's cover. I smiled regardless.

"_Watashinonamaeha Saki Morikawadesuga, watashi no yūjin wa watashi ga kurasshu o yobidasu. Sore wa anata no Jurietto-san o mitasu tame ni ureshīdesu._" (My name is Sakuya Morikawa, but my friends call me Crush. It's nice to meet you Juliet-san.)

"Crush huh? I like that name. Welcome to San Romero! I hope you totally like it here!" Still no form of understanding, screw it, I nodded. She grabbed my hand and took me into one of the classrooms, again, what could possibly go wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Short, I know, but forgive me, it's my first Lollipop Chainsaw fanfic, and I have a friend that can help me understand this just a bit better, I'll do my best next chapter guys, I promise, regardless, thank you for reading the first chapter of Crush Crush Crush! And I'll see you next chapter!<em>


End file.
